Sobre cortes y amor (HALLOWEEN!)
by Flamingori
Summary: Muchos cuentan asustados que un hombre demasiado bello vaga desde hace siglos por Japón buscando a una importantísima persona, formulando una sola pregunta y asesinando a quienes no responden lo que quiere oír. Ésta es su historia.


Yeeeey~ ¡y casi sin notarlo ha llegado Halloween!

Me sinceraré y diré que no es mi fiesta favorita, pero es una muy buena excusa para disfrazarse y salir a la calle a asustar gente. Ese mismo es mi propósito con este escrito: causar algún susto~ antes de que me olvide, este escrito forma parte del VI evento del grupo en Facebook: "AokiLovers~", y, obvio, tanto el anime de KnB como sus personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. De lo contrario habría sido algo distinta la historia...

Un último apunte, esto es mi adaptación AoKi a una leyenda nipona que me gusta MUCHO: "kuchisake onna" (en español: la mujer con la boca cortada). Podéis leer sobre ella en la misma Wikipedia, me hubiera encantado dejar el link, pero soy de lo más torpe y siento que meteré la pata de una forma terrible, así que prefiero no tentar a la suerte.

Con todo dicho, os deseo a todos un muy feliz Halloween~~

* * *

 **SOBRE CORTES Y AMOR**

(capítulo único)

.

.

.

La historia que me dispongo a contarte comienza en una época muy distinta a la nuestra, ¡tan distinta! Se trata de una época muy antigua del actual Japón donde los samuráis juraban lealtad a su señor, quienes gobernaban el país. Aomine Daiki era uno de esos hombres imbatibles en el arte de la guerra, el mejor de todos pues no había armadura capaz de soportar la dureza de su acero. El emperador, asombrado y encantado a partes iguales, le concedió un regalo que consideraba insuperable: la compañía de la persona más hermosa en sus tierras. Y ésa no era otra que Kise Ryōta, acabaría siendo su acompañante durante años. La belleza del rubio era tan sonada que incluso en los pueblos vecinos se hablaba de él, las mujeres comentaban lo tersa que se veía su piel sin sufrir los estragos de la edad, los hombres se preguntaban si alguien de facciones tan finas podía ser uno de ellos, los niños le saludaban embelesados por el colorido de sus prendas, y los más ancianos le miraban asqueados por aquella cegadora belleza que cruzaba las barreras que imponía el género.

A pesar de que Aomine no se sintió del todo cómodo con la idea de que fuera otro hombre su eterno acompañante, no podía ir en contra de las órdenes del emperador. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de un obsequio. Sin embargo, Kise se mostró satisfecho con dicha orden desde el primer día, nunca le había agradado la batalla, la veía salvaje y burda, se sentía más cómodo en cualquier otro ambiente que no pusiera en riesgo su cuerpo. Aunque una actividad igual de peligrosa era complacer al samurái cuando regresaba de sus misiones, Aomine solía pasar semanas o meses enteros lejos de su hogar, encabezando la guerra o terminándola, el caso era que no volvía hasta que su objetivo fuera plenamente cumplido. Era labor de su acompañante complacerle en su regreso. Las noches que ambos pasaban juntos eran, sin duda alguna, apasionadas. Aomine disfrutaba retirando las telas que cubrían el delgado cuerpo de su acompañante, y éste se dejaba hacer disfrutando de cada movimiento, rogando por más, y esperando que el sol no saliese nunca para no verse privado de tan íntima compañía.

Eran una pareja de lo más popular por la región, bien por el buen nombre del samurái entre los suyos, bien por la belleza casi inhumana de su acompañante. Ambos sabían lucirse cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, por ejemplo en los encuentros que ocurrían en el palacio del emperador, Aomine mostraba orgulloso su mejor espada y armadura, y Kise se colgaba de su brazo llevando sus mejores ropas. Esa combinación no podía pasar nunca desapercibida.

Con el paso aquella incomodidad que sentía el samurái con su acompañante masculino acabó por desaparecer, sin embargo, es bien sabido por todos que la belleza va enlazada con la soberbia. Para Kise no era suficiente saber la opinión que tenía Aomine sobre él (y su indudable belleza), él debía sobresalir sobre el resto, debía demostrar que no sólo era más bello y hermoso que cualquier hombre, sino también que cualquier mujer. El método para descubrirlo era fácil. Los guerreros de la región, como Aomine, se ausentaban grandes periodos de tiempo cuando el emperador así lo requería, y, cuando regresaban, lo hacían ansiosos por colarse bajo las faldas de sus esposas. Kise sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno (el cual solía ser cuando las mujeres estaban en el mercado comprando los ingredientes para la cena o cotilleando con las vecinas) para acercarse a sus casas, se colaba por puertas o ventanas hasta llegar al dormitorio donde esperaba el marido prácticamente desesperado por recibir las atenciones que durante tanto tiempo le fueron prohibidas. Ante la pregunta de «¿soy hermoso?» obtenía siempre la misma respuesta. Y el resultado no podía ser otro que entregarse, permitiendo que manos más torpes a las que conocía le desvistieran, asegurándole con cada movimiento que era más bello que cualquiera de las mujeres de la región. Era un evento que empezó siendo puntual, mas acabó convirtiéndose en rutina dada la frecuencia con la cual lo hacía.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que Aomine se enterase. Una de sus misiones no había salido bien, recibiendo una derrota total en el campo de batalla, con la consecuente pérdida de hombres en las filas; se presentó unos días antes en el pueblo recuperándose de sus heridas. sólo para descubrir a Kise en uno de esos encuentros que tenía. En un peligroso ataque de celos y rabia cargó con su afiladísima katana, dañando al samurái encaramado tras las caderas del rubio, e hiriendo a éste de muerte. Aunque, antes de asestar el golpe de gracia, escuchando cómo sollozaba en lo que debía ser su último aliento, le rajó las mejillas en dos cortes que presentaban cierta simetría, dejando a la vista buena parte de su mandíbula.

De esta forma la belleza de Kise murió junto a él.

.

.

.

Pero éste no es el final de la historia, ésta todavía continúa. Hoy en día Kise, ese hermoso acompañante de rubios cabellos que parecían rivalizar con el mismo sol, vaga por Japón cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla fingiendo estar enfermo; gesto de lo más común en el país. No duda en detener a los hombres para hacerles la misma pregunta que le había arrastrado a su perdición.

—¿Soy hermoso?

Grata es su sorpresa cuando la respuesta es afirmativa, muchos aseguran que le han visto llorar de pura emoción. Pero Kise no pregunta una sola vez, para la segunda vez se retira la mascarilla, dejando a la vista las cicatrices que marcaban su rostro, impidiéndole cerrar la boca.

—¿Soy hermoso? —vuelve a preguntar, recibiendo esta vez un grito a modo de respuesta.

Entonces la ira le consume y se encarga de arrebatarle la vida a quien le ha insultado de esa manera. Algunos aseguran que el arma que utiliza para ello no es otra que la punta de la katana que, en su día, acabó con él y su más preciada posesión: una belleza que llegaba a resultar cegadora si se contemplaba durante demasiado tiempo.

Esta vez no parecía ser demasiado diferente a las otras, de nuevo Kise vaga por la calle esperando a su siguiente víctima. Fue un hombre alto al que no podía ver la cara, llevaba una gruesa capucha negra con algunos detalles rojos. Aun así, le sujetó por el brazo forzando que le mirara.

—¿Soy hermoso? —pregunta una vez más, con aquella delicada voz sonando casi como un ruego—. Respóndeme, ¿soy hermoso?

El hombre no contesta, así que sacude su brazo con algo más de violencia, la suficiente como para que la capucha cayera hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el rostro del hombre. Los ojos de Kise brillan, reconociéndole al instante como aquel samurái que tanto había significado para él. Solloza, gimotea, estalla en llanto, y llora como nunca lo ha hecho.

—Aominecchi… ¿soy hermoso?

No hay respuesta, sólo un golpe en su cabeza. Luego aquella mano baja hasta su nuca y le atrae hacia sí, acabando con el rostro enterrado en el duro pecho de Aomine donde puede seguir llorando. Le asombra que aún conserve aquel inconfundible olor a sangre que traía en su regreso de las batallas, ¿o era la suya propia? Puede sentir sus dedos retirando poco a poco la mascarilla, ante esto, Kise alza el rostro, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas deslizándose por ambas cicatrices.

—Maldita sea, siempre lo has sido.

—¡Lo siento…! —suspira antes de hablar, Aomine continúa acariciando la piel de su rostro y le causa escalofríos—. ¡Lo siento, Aominecchi! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

El tiempo siguió pasando tras aquel abrazo, y ahora ya muchos aseguran que la leyenda de "kuchisake" es una leyenda muerta. Nadie ha visto de nuevo a aquella belleza rubia que buscaba desesperado a una sola persona para implorar su perdón.

Quién sabe si lo habrá conseguido o no.

.

.

* * *

No veáis lo que he sufrido narrando las infidelidades de Kise, ¡mi corazón sufrió más ahí que con su muerte! En fin, la vida y sus cosas (¿?), por otro lado, espero que os haya gustado~ ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
